Forsaken
by BlackHeartz
Summary: Running from a past full of torture and pain Cameron just wants to find acceptance and safety.Will the small town of Forks and family of vampires be enough or will her past come back to haunt her...
1. Chapter 1

The trees were blurring by at the speed I was traveling. I was driving at life threatening speeds that were even dangerous for me but it still didn't seem fast enough to put enough distance. I was running, but I don't want to think about that. My name is Cameron Adams but my friends always called me Cam. I am 17 at 5'9 with blue eyes and medium brown wavy hair. A normal bland looking girl…if only I was really that normal on the inside.

I started slowing down my speed on my black Kawasaki Ninja ZX92. I loved my bike and it one of my last belongings from home I had. I was starting to reach the outskirts of a town. The only problem is I couldn't remember what state I was in most of the time anymore. The sign once I approached closer read "Welcome to Forks". Well this was as good as any other place to stop I thought. It was getting dark and I was well due for a rest.

Once I reached inside the small town I found out there wasn't very many options for me to stay. The one small motel in town wouldn't rent to me without seeing identification or a credit card. Since both those were out of the question that gave me one choice. I was going to have to rough it out and camp. Thankfully, I am prepared with the small tent packed with me. Don't get me wrong I love camping but everyone likes a soft clean bed and hot shower.

After driving around for a couple hours I found the perfect place to settle. It was a couple miles out of town. An old abandoned road that must have led to a hunting shack once a lifetime ago. The once road was overgrown with grass but still drivable on with my beloved bike. I set up tent and settled down for the night. In the morning I will scout out town.

I woke up with the sun shining into my tent. The birds were chirping in the chilly crisp air. It was September and pretty soon I was going to have to figure out what I was going to do for the winter. I pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind for another day. Today I was going to explore the small town of Forks. I freshened up and put on my freshest set of clothes. Throwing my hair into a ponytail and sporting my sleek black helmet I hopped on my back. I was in need of a good cooked meal so my first stop will be to fill my never ending stomach. I found a small nice little diner in town to help quiet my stomach for a little while. The food was great I just wish I could have had more. Not to mention for the stares from the obvious to locals to stop. I know in a small town you know everyone but geeze the way they were looking at me and whispering you would think I was a celebrity. So with that going on its no surprise I ate and got the hell out of there. I drove around the small town of Forks getting a feel for it. There wasn't much to do or see obviously in such a small town. I did stop though once I came upon the school. High school…a place of hell and of such normalcy for any teenager. It must have been the end of the school day because kids were starting to filter out of the tiny buildings toward the parking lot where I stood. I stared at them jealous of their care free attitudes and childish worries that I once had. The ability to stay in one place and not have to look over their shoulder constantly. I was waken up from my bitter thinking by the stares and murmurs of the kids approaching. More small town gossip of who this mystery person is. I started my bike and peeled off not being able to take anymore. I will take one more cruise of the small town and head out to my camp site.

I was just a mile out of town when it happened. I was going at my normal speed which was well beyond a sane individual's speed limit when a big grey jeep pulled out in front of me. Not being able to brake in time I swerved resulting in my bike sliding and tumbling into a tree and me sliding and rolling off the pavement. I slid and rolled off the pavement and into a tree resting by the ditch finally making my stop. "Fuck that hurt" I groaned. My body burned with road rash from sliding on the pavement. I tried to do a mental body status check of the damage. I came to the conclusion my left shoulder must be dislocated besides my road rash being injuries. I will have to put it back in place and quick. I started to hear voices coming my way. Whoever was in the jeep obviously stopped and was coming to check on me. Groaning I rolled over to face the tree that stopped me. "This is going to suck" I grumbled to myself as I positioned myself. Not waiting another second to think about it I slammed my left shoulder into the tree. I screamed while the sickening pop told me my shoulder was back in place. That was the last thing that happened before I blacked out.

**Well folks thats first thing I ever written. Feel free to give me tips and hints and comments. Appreciate it!**


	2. Chapter 2

My dreams have been nothing but tormenting me for the last six months. I would give everything to just have a peaceful night sleep with no nightmares like I did six months ago. Now whenever I wake up I'm in a sweat with my heart pounding out of my chest. This time was no different.

I shot up straight gasping for air, wincing at the terrible ache in my left shoulder. Where was I was the first thought that popped up in my head as I started taking in my surroundings. I was on a simple white bed in what looked like to be some office. That was when I noticed I wasn't alone either.

Standing in front of me was a handsome young man with blonde slicked back hair. He has the oddest golden colored eyes I have ever seen and was wearing casual dress clothes. Next to him stood a woman around the same age with a heart shaped face. She too had the same odd colored eyes but had such a motherly caring appeal to her.

Behind them were four young individuals crowded in the doorway. The first I noticed was big burly male. He had short black hair and was bulked up like a bodybuilder. He had the oddest expression on his face of amusement and guilt. There was a female next to him long blonde hair and was supermodel beautiful. The only thing was she a scowl on her beautiful face and a glare cold as ice. Next to her was another male smaller than first but still muscular in a scrawny way. He had bronze wavy hair and was glaring intensely at me. Next to him was another handsome male taller than the last and more muscular but not like the first guy. He had long curly blonde hair and wore a more uncomfortable expression on his face than me. His eyes like everyone else were that odd golden color.

As I continued to survey the rest of the room I was shocked to see another person in the room sitting in the chair on the right of me. She was absolutely breathtaking. She was far more beautiful than the blonde supermodel in her own unique way. Her short black spiked hair sticking up in every direction but yet very stylish. She had small cute pixie like features that went well with her obvious short height. Her eyes were a warm golden honey color that I could get lost in. She like everyone else was staring at me with such a curious expression.

"Are you feeling okay?" the blonde man in front of me asked as I snapped my attention back to him.

I continued to stare at him dumbfounded with a confused expression on my face. "Where am I" I managed to croak out after a few seconds.

"I am Carlisle and you are at my house. You crashed on your motorcycle and my children brought you here."

I remembered crashing my bike but that didn't explain why they would bring me to his house.

Seeing my confused expression Carlisle sighed and continued. "I am a doctor and my children thought it was logical to bring you home to me. While you were out I took the liberty to examine you for injuries and you seem fine. Do you feel alright?"

"I'm fine. Just a little sore and banged up" I replied. In reality I was speaking the truth besides my left shoulder aching. I was uneasy that he examined me while I was knocked out. There is no telling what he could have seen or notice anything unusual about me.

Carlisle seeming somewhat satisfied with my answer nodded. "That is pretty remarkable by the sounds of your crash and the shape your motorcycle is in."

"Well I must be pretty lucky" I answered not liking this topic. "How bad is my bike? Please tell me good news." My bike was my prized possession not to mention my main transportation so I really hoped it was salvageable.

Carlisle's face grimaced at my question. "I am afraid unlike you it took a bad beating. I don't know the full extent of the damage but I do know you won't be riding for awhile" he said.

My face fell at his response. "Great just great" I mumbled. There were a few seconds of awkward quietness before my next question. "So who are all you?"

"Oh my apologies where are my manners. I am Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme" as he gestured to woman to his right and she shot me a kind smile. "And these are my children Emmet, Rosalie, Edward, Jasper, and Alice."

"Hello" I answered with a nod of my head. "I'm Cameron, but please call me Cam."

Esme with her kind smile still on her face nodded "It's nice to meet you Cam. I wish it was under better circumstances though. Are you hungry dear?"

I was shocked at how kind and sweet this woman was to a stranger."No I'm okay thank you though" I answered when in reality I was very much hungry.

"Nonsense, you must be a little hungry. I will make you a snack to eat" Esme replied sounding very much like a mother.

"Oh..um thank you" I responded. She obviously was not going to take no for an answer and food in my stomach was sounding very appealing.

Esme just nodded with a smile and left the room.

"We will give you a moment collect your thoughts. You have been through a lot today. There is a bathroom right next door if needed and we will be downstairs. Take your time and come downstairs when you are ready" Carlisle said. With that he smiled and the rest of his family exited the room closing the door behind them.

Once alone I breathed a sigh of relief. I was lucky I was found by children of a doctor and not woken up in a hospital. Hospitals just ask tons of questions and police would be involved and I didn't want anything to do with that. These Cullens seem like nice people but something seemed very odd about them. It was then my thoughts were interrupted by the whispering form downstairs.

"There is something wrong about her. She doesn't appear to have a scratch on her" grumbled a female voice. By the sounds the voice my guess would be the blonde named Rosalie.

"Calm down now Rosalie" replied Carlisle. "I am sure there is a logical explanation for that."

"Logical? Carlisle there is no injuries on her and you smelled the dried blood on her as well as we all did. There is nothing logical about that" Rosalie replied.

"I have to agree with Rosalie there is something very odd about the girl" replied a calm male's voice. "Did you see anything about her Alice or hear anything Edward?"

"I can't see her at all. I didn't even see the accident coming. It's all a blank when it comes to her" replied a musical voice. This must have been Alice.

"And I can't hear her at all. Nothing." said a frustrated male voice. This voice I assumed belonged to Edward.

"I see no threat in the girl though very interesting. She was harmed by our doing and until we have the proper proof she is a threat or is something more we will continue to be kind and welcoming to her" replied Carlisle. "Now isn't the time to be discussing this anyhow. We will have a family meeting about this when our guest has left."

The whispering stopped after that. I was now in a very difficult position. I don't what the Cullens are for being able to smell dried blood on me but something was defiantly up. And what is with this talk of not seeing me or hearing me. They seem like nice people for trying to take care of me but that didn't mean I trusted them. Trust was something hard for me to do after all that has happened to me. All I could do right now is go downstairs and think of some lame excuses or lies to get out of here. Then I will be able to think and figure out what to do with this situation.

Agreeing with that thought I got out of the bed and headed for the door to whatever trouble awaited me downstairs. As I exited the room and headed for the stairs I took in my surroundings. The Cullens were obviously very off in the money department. The hallway like the room I was in was decorated quite beautifully with fine taste. As I reached the bottom of the stairs I reached the kitchen where the whole family was gathered around the table waiting for me.

I sat down in the only empty seat available with Esme on my left and Alice on my right. I smiled kindly to the two as I took my seat. Esme being the motherly figure she was returned it and placed a plate of food in front of me. I thanked her and went to work on the sandwich she graciously made me. As I demolished the sandwich and awkward silence filled the room.

Esme sensing my awkwardness of this tried to ease it. "So Cam are you from around here?"

"Um no I am actually not from around here. I'm just traveling through the area" I managed to say between bites.

"Well that sounds nice. Would you like to call your parents dear? They must be worried about you not being home" said Esme continuing to fill the silence.

"I live on my own so that won't be necessary. Thank you" I replied.

"You live on your own?" Esme asked with a frown.

Thankfully I had lies ready for this question so I didn't have to think twice. "Yes I live on my own. My parents are dead" I replied hoping this will drop the topic like it does with most.

"Oh dear I am so sorry to hear that" Esme replied placing her hand on top of mine and squeezing it for comfort and as a sign of sympathy. "You are way too young to be by yourself and traveling alone."

I was shocked to see such concern from a woman who knew nothing about me."It's okay. I am 17 and used to it. I get by just fine" I replied giving her hand a squeeze back.

"Nonsense. You are too young" Esme replied still horrified at the fact of me being on my own.

"I have to agree with my wife on that" Carlisle replied finally joining the conversation. "17 is too young to be on your own and traveling."

"What about school?" Alice asked in her musical voice.

I was memorized by the sound of her voice for a few seconds before I tried to answer. "Um I'm not enrolled" I was able to mumble out. "But I want to get my GED" I was able to say hoping that it was a good enough answer.

I glanced around the table at the faces and the Cullens seem to be in deep thought. I had finished my sandwich by now and figured now was a good time to leave. "Um..so you had mention my bike was in bad shape earlier."

"Oh yeah. We brought it back it's in the garage but it's in no shape for riding. Sorry" the giant for a boy replied with a sheepish face.

"Sorry?" I replied raising my eyebrow in confusion on why he would be sorry.

"Yeah…about that" he said scratching the back of his neck. "I might have pulled out in front of you causing you to crash" he said with apologetic smile.

"Wait. You were the grey jeep that pulled out in front of me?" I asked.

The giant just nodded with the same apologetic face. "Oh" was I responded, not knowing what to say to that.

"I am very sorry about what happened" Carlisle stepped in saving me. "I assure you we will pay for the costs to get your bike fixed."

"Oh okay" I responded. I was shocked these people were willing to fix my bike and take the full blame.

"We can discuss the details more tomorrow if you like. It's been a long day and I am sure want to get back to where you're staying. In the meantime we can give you a ride back" Carlisle said being ever so helpful.

"Okay that sounds very nice. Thank you but you really don't need to give me a ride" I replied not wanting them to know I live in a tent in the woods and where.

"Oh don't be ridiculous. It's the least we can do and sides we live out in the woods. That is too far to walk anywhere" Esme insisted not giving me much choice.

"Okay" I nodded obviously not being able to argue.

"Good" she smiled. "I will drive since my children probably scarred you with their driving" she said standing up and leading the way to the door.

"Hmmph" the big guy grumpled obviously not pleased with his mother's comment.

I just laughed said my goodbye and followed Esme towards the door. Apparently my assumptions of this family being rich was even more confirmed when Esme pulled out of their garage in a black jaguar. I climbed into the passenger seat and buckled up and Esme looked to me for directions.

"Um..I'm staying at the small motel in town" I replied. It was the only thing I could think of at short notice that seemed the most logical. When she dropped me off I figured I can wait for her to leave and run out to my campsite.

Esme just nodded and started driving. Thankfully it being such a small town she must know what I was talking about and didn't need further directions. The car ride to town was silent with the radio being the only noise. I was satisfied with that being that I didn't want to answer any more questions. The silence only broke when we pulled to a stop in front of the motel.

"I apologize again for my son's lousy driving" she said with a smile. "I hope you can forgive us."

"It's okay. It was an accident and these happen" I replied back with a smile to show no hard feelings.

"Well since we ruined your transportation we can pick you up here tomorrow to discuss handling your motorcycle. Will noon be alright?" Esme asked.

"Sure. That will work" I replied. Once again I felt like it would be futile trying to argue with Esme out of getting picked up.

We said our goodbyes then and I got out. I waited until Esme was out of sight before I started the run back to my campsite. As I started running I thought about several things. One was that I was stuck going back to Cullen's house tomorrow which would result with more interrogating about me I was sure. I also knew I had to be on top of my game tomorrow to make sure I didn't give the Cullens any more suspicions about me. The last was I couldn't stop thinking about that whispered conversation they had. What are they?

**Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it. Sorry took me a little update. I'm new at this and never done it before. I am also healing from a recent surgery and get distracted so thanks for the patience.**


	3. Chapter 3

I was sitting on the curb outside the motel a little earlier than noon. I didn't want to risk someone arriving early and me not being here. God knows if it was Esme I probably wouldn't hear the end of it. I glanced down the street at the bank's clock to check the time again. As it turned to 12:00 on the dot a black jaguar pulled up.

"Talk about on the dot" I mumbled to myself as I got up, dusted myself off and head to the car. Of course who else would be driving but none other than Esme.

"Morning Cam, how are you feeling" she asked with a smile once I got in.

"Morning Esme. I feel fine thank you. How are you?" I managed back with a smile.

"I'm good. I made a big lunch so I hope you're hungry" she responded.

"Oh..um thank you. You didn't have to though" I mumbled back.

"Oh nonsense I love to cook. It makes me happy" she responded.

I still can't believe the kindness and generosity of this woman. I can't say no to the meal though. I am extremely low on money and food especially since I only had a couple granola bars for breakfast. I needed to hunt tonight there was no doubt considering how hungry I was. In no time we were pulling up to the Cullen's house.

"The kids are in the garage where your bike is" Esme said as we got out of the car. I nodded and followed her into the garage. Their garage like their house was huge and impressive. They had a silver Volvo, red BMW, and of course a big grey jeep. Three of the Cullen children were in the corner where I presume my bike was.

"I'll let Rosalie, Emmet, and Alice show you your bike. When you're done come inside for some lunch" Esme said as she left me in the garage.

"Okay thanks" I mumbled not sure if me being left alone yet to be a good thing especially with the blonde Rosalie.

"Hello" said the raven hair Alice with a small smile. She was sitting on the hood of the Volvo with her feet dangling.

"Hi" I was able to mumble back. Something about her just wants me to give her my full attention all day.

"Hey Cam!" the giant a couple feet away said shocking me back to reality.

"Um..hey Emmet" I answered. I turned to Rosalie and mumbled out a "Hi".

The blonde just "Hmmph" at me and returned looking at my bike.

"Glad we didn't scare you off " Emmet said obviously trying to fill in for Rosalie's silence.

"Ha nah you didn't scare me off. Only thing scary about you is your lousy driving" I replied.

"Hey! I'm a good driver you just got me on a bad day. And you should be scared of me I can be quite intimidating" Emmet replied with a grin and flexing his big muscles to prove a point.

"I don't know you seem like a big teddy bear to me" I replied with a smirk.

Emmet pouted at that response and it was then I heard such musical laughter coming from Alice. I couldn't help but smile and think how I could listen to her laugh all day. It was then Rosalie decided to speak.

"Your motorcycle took quite a beating. The transmission beaten up pretty badly, you need a new carburetor, camshaft, crankshaft, and replace the cowlings" Rosalie said with a neutral face.

"Oh thank you" I mumbled. Great I thought I don't know most of those parts but this sounds really expensive and a big project. I don't have the money to get the parts not to mention to pay for labor.

"Well now that you have seen your bike how about that lunch?" Alice asked while I was in deep thought.

"Yeah okay. That sounds good thank you" I replied.

"Follow me" Alice replied and hopped off the car. She led the way back into their beautiful house and into the kitchen where Esme awaited. Esme stood by the table with a single plate full of spaghetti sitting on it. It looked so delicious and I was so hungry I almost started drooling.

"Looks great Esme but aren't any of you going to eat? I asked with a frown as I sat down.

"Thank you dear but we already ate so you go ahead and dig in" she replied.

I just nodded and dig in not wanting to wait any longer. While I was eating Alice sat across from me with an interesting expression on her face and Esme sat down next to me. Emmet and Rosalie also strolled in by now. Emmet sat down next to Alice while Rosalie stayed standing leaning against the counter with her arms crossed. I started to feel uncomfortable with all the attention.

"So Cam I believe you were informed on the shape of bike" Esme asked. I nodded as I continued to eat. "Well I want you to know we take full responsibility for what happened and will take care of the costs and get your bike repaired."

I froze as she said this. "What? That's a lot of money I couldn't possibly pay you back or let you do that" I replied. It was true too that was too much.

"I won't take no for an answer. We were the cause of this and therefore should correct it. Besides money isn't an issue and with Rosalie being a mechanic it really won't cost that much" Esme replied.

Rosalie was a mechanic? Well that makes sense now why she was one to inform me about the damage to my bike. "I dunno" I replied. I felt really uncomfortable about them paying for all this still.

"I won't take no for answer. Rosalie, how long will it take to repair Cam's bike?" Esme asked

"It will take time to order the parts and for them to come in. So about two weeks" Rosalie replied. Two weeks…that didn't sound too bad. I just didn't know what I would do. I never been in one place that long.

"Thank you Rosalie" said Esme. "Would that be a problem with you Cam?"

"Um no I don't think so" I replied. "Thank you, but you really don't have to do this you know."

"I know but we want to. If you want to though you could do something for me" Esme replied with a smile.

"Yes? I asked with a confused expression feeling unsure about what she could want but feeling like I owe something.

"Since it will take two weeks to fix and you will be stuck here unplanned I want you to get your education. I think you're too young to be on your own and should be in school. Education is important and since you won't have anything to do for the next two weeks it won't hurt you" said Esme.

"Um.." was all I could manage along my confused expression. School? I mean I always wanted to finish school and have a normal life back but for two weeks and here.

"Yeah Cam! It would be so much fun with you around. Please say yes" Emmet said with a big dimple grin.

"We will be there and it would be really nice to have a friend" Alice said with such a hopeful face. Then Emmet scooted closer to Alice and they both teamed up putting on puppy pout faces staring at me saying "Please?"

It was possible the cutest thing I ever saw. Sure Emmet looked like a goof and all but Alice looked adorable making me really want to say yes. I mean it was just two weeks of school that I have wanted to do since I had to leave. There was also the fact that Alice wanted to have a friend. Did she me mean she wanted me as a friend? Did that mean she didn't have any? Nah that had to be impossible she was so nice and cute."Ugh…umm…alright Ill do it!" I said. "Just stop making that face."

After hearing that the two broke out in smiles and I couldn't but smile back. "Yes!" Emmet shouted while fist pumping in the air. "I knew you would cave in." I just rolled my eyes at that comment.

"Good" Esme replied with a big smile of her own. "Because I already called the school to expect a new student tomorrow."

Wow Esme really didn't take no for an answer I thought. Remind myself never to get on her bad side.

"And if you need any school supplies you can borrow some from the kids. I'm sure they be willing to help you out with anything else you might need help with at school" Esme said while Emmet and Alice nodded with agreement.

"Okay thank you" I replied. "I should be okay though."

"Good it's all settled than. I'll leave you kids to have fun" Esme said while she got up and started to clean my dishes.

"Hey you want to play some x-box?" Emmet asked excitedly.

"Yeah, sure. I haven't played in a while though" I replied while getting up from the table.

"Don't worry I will take it easy on you then" Emmet replied while leading the way into the living room. I just rolled my eyes and followed along.

We ended up playing a variety of games for a couple hours. Alice watched us play sitting on the couch next to me making comments now and then while Rosalie sat in a chair reading a magazine with Emmet sitting on the floor in front of the chair. We played for a couple hours before I decided I should leave and get ready to start school tomorrow. Alice volunteered to give me a ride.

On the ride Alice was kind enough to break the silence. "School starts at eight tomorrow we can pick you up and give you a ride at seven thirty if you life."

"Yeah that sounds good to me thank you" I replied.

"No problem. Are you excited to go back to school?" Alice asked.

"I'm a little excited. I honestly miss going to school but I don't look forward to probably being stared at for being the new kid. That is never fun" I answered.

"Yes being the new kid is never fun but it will pass. Good thing is you know me and my siblings so you won't be alone" she replied with a smile trying to cheer me up.

"Yeah I am very thankful for that. I'm really glad I got to meet you and your family. You all are very nice people" I said.

"Thanks you that's very nice of you. I'm glad I got to meet you too" she replied with a smile. As Alice said that she pulled up to the motel.

"Well thank you for the ride. I appreciate it and I will see you tomorrow morning" I said as I started to climb out of the car.

"You're welcome and I will you tomorrow" Alice responded. "Bye."

"Bye" I said as I closed the door.

She pulled away and I started the run back to my campsite. As I ran I couldn't help but think that tomorrow I start school at Forks high school.

**Well took me awhile to update there. Thanks again for all the reviews. Please feel free to leave comments, suggestions, or anything. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up early the next morning stretching out my muscles from sleeping in a cramped tent. After having a good hunt that night and sleeping with a full stomach though I couldn't complain. All I had to worry about was surviving my first day at Forks high school. Oh and to act normal and not get suspected by the Cullens for being different. Yup going to be an interesting day.

When I finished stretching I got dressed in my last somewhat clean clothes, ripped blue jeans, a black Paramore shirt, and a red flannel shirt. What can I say I have no style and am a tomboy. I really needed to wash my clothes tonight in either a river or a really cheap laundromat. I grabbed my last granola bar for the road and started my quick and easy jog to "my motel".

Once I arrived I sat down on the curb and munched on my breakfast of champs granola bar. The Cullens must have the best on time record in the world because as soon as I took my last bite of my breakfast a silver Volvo pulled up. As I approached I noticed that today the two Cullen children I didn't get to interact with today I would be riding with. Edward was driving and next to him in the passenger seat was Jasper. I climbed into the back seat where a bright smiling Alice sat.

"Good morning Cam" Alice said in a bright energetic voice.

"Good morning Alice" I responded with a smile. "Morning Edward and Jasper."

"Morning" the two replied. I noticed Edward was staring at me intensely through the rearview mirror. It was really starting to creep me out when Alice saved me.

"So you ready to be the new student at Forks" Alice said with a smirk. She obviously had an idea of what I was getting myself into.

"Well as ready as I will ever be" I replied. "You will save me from the big bad kids though right?" I asked trying to keep a straight pleading face.

"No worries" she giggled patting my leg. "I will save you from the big bad kids." I noticed than we were pulling into the school parking lot and parking next to a red BMW. Rosalie and Emmet were standing outside next to it. I assumed with Rosalie being such a mechanic and the color I would bet the car is hers.

I sighed as I exited thinking here we go. As I got out I noticed the parking lot and schoolyard was still pretty empty so we had arrived early. While I was glancing around my surroundings Alice had come around to my side. Looping her arm in mine she said "Come on Cam I'll take you to the office to get your schedule" and started towing me towards to the school.

I was shocked by her actions but at the same time felt relieved with her next to me. I followed along with my eyes averted and trying to ignore the whispers from the other students. Wondering who I was and about me riding with the Cullens. Once we reached the office Alice did the talking for me and got my schedule from the lady at the front desk.

"Here is your schedule Cam" she said as we exited the office. I smiled my appreciation and glanced down at the sheet with my schedule. It didn't look too bad. I had math, history, english, lunch, biology, study hall, and gym. I think I could live with this. After done glancing at my schedule Alice had looped her arm in mine again and was towing me along.

"I'll show you to your first class. We have history, biology, and lunch of course together. Isn't that great?" she said with a smile.

"Thank you and yeah that's a relief to have a familiar face in some of my classes" I replied.

Once we reached which must have been my destination Alice let go of my arm and I couldn't help be a little sad she did and was leaving me. "Well this is your stop I will see you in enlgish" she said as she skipped down the hallway.

"Yeah thanks" I mumbled even though she was halfway down the hallway. I took a big breath and entered the classroom. It was already filled with students so I walked up to teacher to sign this slip I needed them all to sign and hand in at the end of the day. I mumbled a "Hello" and handed the woman my slip.

She glanced at the slip signed it and gave it back. "Hello, you can take the empty seat in the back. I will have a book ready for you tomorrow so you will have to share today."

"Thank you" I nodded and started walking to the back with my eyes to the ground. I could already hear the other students whispering about me. When I reached the back empty seat it was next to a girl with long brown hair and glasses. She smiled politely to me "I'm Angela" she said as I took my seat.

"Cameron, but call me Cam" I replied with a small smile of my own. We made small talk during class and Angela let me copy her notes. I stuck with my fake story that I told the Cullens leaving out the Cullens and how we met. I really liked Angela she seemed really sweet and like we could be good friends.

As class was ending and I was packing up my stuff "You want to sit with me and my friends with lunch?" she asked.

I liked the idea of sitting with her but I didn't know if I was supposed to eat with the Cullens or find my own. Alice never said anything so I probably shouldn't assume she might want me at her table. "Yeah I would like that thank you" I responded.

Angela was nice of to show me to my next class since it was on her way. Once I walked in and had the teacher sign my slip I glanced around the classroom. It was then I noticed Alice sitting by herself in the back row. She smiled and gave me a small wave. I smiled back and once I got my slip I headed for the back and took the empty seat next to her.

"So how did your first class go" she asked.

"Not too bad I think. I made a friend and she wanted me to sit with her at lunch today" I replied.

Her face slightly saddened with the news I told her. "Oh that's good. I kind of thought you would sit with me and my family at lunch though" she replied.

"I'm sorry I didn't know if you want me to or not. I kind of thought your family get sick of me. I can sit with you tomorrow" I added with hopes it would cheer her up.

She seemed to brighten up with that answer. "Silly, were not sick of you! We just met and are getting to know one another. You better sit with us tomorrow now I'm holding you to it" she replied.

"Good" was all I could reply because the teacher decided to start class than. Class seemed to pass by too fast for my liking. I was so comfortable and relax sitting next to Alice and breathing in her honey and chocolate scent. I was beginning to really enjoy Alice's company and didn't want it to come to an end. When the bell rang I gathered up my stuff and Alice looped arms with again and was kind enough to show me to my next class english. As we approached the class again she dropped my arm.

"Jasper will be in your english class. I will see you in biology" she said as she skipped down the hallway again.

"Okay cya than" I responded sad to see her go. I walked in and handed over my slip. Once I got my slip back I noticed that once again there only one empty seat and it was in the back next to Jasper. I beginning to think the Cullens sit by themselves. As I took my seat I gave a Jasper a small smile "Hey Jasper".

Jasper gave me a struggled small smile back "Hello Cam" he replied. We sat through enlgish class without saying another word sitting in comfortable silence next to each other. When class ended I said a small goodbye and we headed in our separate ways.

I was kind of nervous for lunch to sit with Angela and her friends. Angela seemed very nice but I wasn't sure about her friends. I entered the cafeteria and got in line. I was only able to get a slice of pizza and apple with the money I had. Not nearly enough to tide me over but it was all I could afford. As I paid for my food I glanced around the cafeteria looking for Angela. I found her waving at me from a table and walked over.

"Hey" I said as I sat down in the seat next to her.

"Hey" she responded back. "Hey guys this is Cam. Cam this is Mike, Jessica, Lauren, Tyler, and Eric. They all greeted me and I greeted them back. Angela than started filling them in about me from what she learned in class. I took that time to start eat my lunch and glance around the cafeteria. It was then I saw the whole Cullen gang stride in. It's still memorizing to see them. They are all so beautiful especially Alice.

"I see you noticed the Cullens" the girl named Jessica said. I must have been gawking too much. "Don't waste your time on them they are too good for everyone" she said. All I could think of was how could that be they have been nothing but nice to me. If they were like that why were they being nice to me? Jessica seemed to love to talk and gossip because before I could even respond saying I know who they are she kept going on. "Emmet is the big one and the blonde next to him is Rosalie they are seeing each other. It's sick that they do that."

"They are adopted Jessica, it's not sick cause they aren't related" Angela replied.

Jessica not caring for the interruption kept going on. "The blonde one is Jasper and the little girl next to him is Alice. Those two are dating too. And last but not least is Edward. He is the only single one but apparently is too good for all of us. So don't even try" she finished with her gossip.

Alice is with Jasper? I guess that makes sense. A beautiful girl like Alice would never be single and Jasper was a very handsome man. The thought of Alice not being single saddened me terribly. I kind of figured Emmet and Rosalie were seeing each other. Them all being adopted made sense now. "I'm not interested in Edward and I already know the Cullens" I managed to reply to the gossip queen. With that said the whole table got really quiet and stared in me disbelief.

"How do you know the Cullens" Lauren asked snobbily.

"They have been nice enough to show me around school and town. They even gave me a ride to school" I replied to the snobby girl. Really it was none of their business.

Everyone continued to look at me with some shock. I just continued to eat my food and ignore them. They soon got over it and were back to talking about other stuff while I ignored them stuck in my own thoughts. I couldn't help not get over the fact Alice was with Jasper. When lunched ended I tossed my garbage and headed towards biology.

Once I finally found biology on my own I walked in giving the teacher the slip to sign. I glanced around the room than finding only two empty seats. One seat in the front where Edward sat and the other in the back with Alice. Once I received my slip it was an easy decision. I walked towards the back where Alice was. Edward might be a nice guy I don't know but he kept staring at me and it creeped me out.

As I approached the back Alice smiled at me and I couldn't not smile in return. "So how was your lunch" she asked as I sat down.

"Not too bad. Angela is really nice but I'm not sure of the others" I replied. She just nodded her head to my response.

"So what do you have plans for after school today" she asked.

"Probably finish whatever homework I don't finish next hour and definitely need to do some laundry. What about you?" I asked.

"Oh. Well probably homework and spend time with my siblings" she replied.

"Hmm" was my response. By than the teacher started class and our time was spent taking notes. When class ended we started packing out stuff up.

"Hey Cam, we'll meet you out at the car at the end of school okay?" Alice asked while we were on our way out the door.

"Sounds good to me. I will see you than" I replied as we parted ways to go to our separate classes. I spent majority of my study hall in the library doing all my homework I have received for the day. Thankfully the teachers were being nice today and I didn't have a lot. Gym class wasn't very spectacular. All I did was get assigned a locker today and would start to participate tomorrow. So all I did was sit on the bleachers and watch them play volleyball. I used to love gym class back at my school but now I don't think it will appeal to me much anymore after the change I went through.

Once gym class ended I gathered my stuff from my locker and dropped my slip off at the office. By the time I reached outside to the parking lot most of other students have already left. Alice being true to her word was leaning against the Volvo with Jasper and Edward already inside. I smiled and got in the backseat like she did.

"So how was your first day at school? Was it that bad?" she asked with a smirk.

I laughed at her question. "No it really wasn't that bad at all. It was nice to be back in school kind of" I replied.

"Good" she replied with a smile. With that we had already arrived at the motel I was supposedly staying at. "We will pick you up tomorrow at the same time tomorrow. Okay?" she asked.

"You really don't have to drive me around you know. I can easily walk to school" I replied.

"Don't be silly we will see you tomorrow morning. Bye Cam" she said.

"Stubborn people" I mumbled. "Alright I will see you than. Bye" I said and closed the door.

I could see and hear musical laughter at my remark as they pulled away. I couldn't help but smile when hearing it. Once they were out of sight I took off for my campsite. I couldn't help but think how lunch with all the Cullen children tomorrow would be very interesting.

**Well took me awhile to update but here it is. Thanks for the reviews and reading!**


End file.
